


月下香

by LittleVolcano



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, Horrible Bosses (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 配对：Oliver Thredson（美国恐怖故事第2季） x Rex Hanson（恶老板2）分级：Explicit（必读）警告：主角都是杀人犯并不会受到应有的制裁，文中被杀害的人物皆为女性，有亚裔歧视的内容，这是设定的一部分，无法接受者请不要再看下去啦~会有血腥，暴力，令人不适的描写。还有剥皮，和人皮制品的出现。无法接受者请不要再看下去啦~ABO设定，发情不受控，男男生子，强迫性性*行为，不清醒的状态下成结，囚禁，捆绑，类斯德哥尔摩。无法接受者请不要再看下去啦~大量的原创角色，主角会与原创路人发生性*关系，无法接受者请不要再看下去啦~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Oliver Thredson（美国恐怖故事第2季） x Rex Hanson（恶老板2）
> 
> 分级：Explicit
> 
> （必读）警告：主角都是杀人犯并不会受到应有的制裁，文中被杀害的人物皆为女性，有亚裔歧视的内容，这是设定的一部分，无法接受者请不要再看下去啦~  
> 会有血腥，暴力，令人不适的描写。还有剥皮，和人皮制品的出现。无法接受者请不要再看下去啦~  
> ABO设定，发情不受控，男男生子，强迫性性*行为，不清醒的状态下成结，囚禁，捆绑，类斯德哥尔摩。无法接受者请不要再看下去啦~  
> 大量的原创角色，主角会与原创路人发生性*关系，无法接受者请不要再看下去啦~

上午的阳光被百叶窗阻挡，阳光透过缝隙打在青年的身上。新生的发跟新生的胡子，眼角的细纹眼里的沧桑，和十年前还未入狱的大少爷有着截然不同的气质。

他垂眸看着自己转动的手在一线线的阳光下的光影变化，丝毫不在意律师到底宣读了什么。

听着自己的名字不断的出现，他嘲讽般的扬起嘴角。他在监狱里度过了十年，出狱后连第一餐都没吃后被带到这里，听着他那活该的父亲的遗嘱。  
他终于抬起头，看着那些甚至叫不出名字的亲戚，毕竟他从来不去记别人的长相也无需记住人的名字。  
只要他动一动手指，那些人自然会贴上来。

他站起来，整理身上皱巴巴的衬衫。昂首，露出天使般的笑容。

「不要太惊讶，毕竟我是他唯一的儿子。」他弯下腰，签字「什么都没有变，唯一变的就是…」扔下钢笔从桌子的边缘滚下「Boulder Stream的老板换人了。」

——————

他大步的迈进办公室，原本在墙上在柜子那些摆件，挂饰，签名棒球，签名篮球，签名保龄球，签名高尔夫球都不见了。剩下的只是一个个无用的奖牌和空荡荡的柜子，见鬼的那些可是他环游世界的时候随便买回来的装饰，可重要了。

他坐上皮质的办公椅，两只脚习惯性的放在台面上，就像他十年前一样。他慵懒的看着此刻装潢品味极差的办公室，思量着要从哪里开始改造。  
首先，墙上必须挂满东西，再来柜子里得放一些铜像，或许他可以找人照着他的脸做一个，再来就是那会客的黑色沙发得改成红色的，玻璃的茶几嘛…

『叩叩』

思绪被敲门声打断的Rex烦躁的踢了一下桌子。

「进来！」

门打开后，一名黑发的男子拿着一叠资料走了进来，并礼貌的微笑。

「Hanson先生，我…」  
「Bruce Lee！」

Rex笑着用手指指着他，那模样和以前一样的讨人厌。

「…我的名字是Jeff Sanada，Hanson先生。」  
「噢，这可不能怪我，你们长得太像了。」Rex收起了手指，笑得放肆。

「…您父亲临终前让我交给您的，他说您要管理整家公司就必须背熟这些。」他将一大叠的资料放于桌上「若需要的话，将会有人协助您理解这些资料。」  
「嗯…」Rex拿过最上面的那一沓「我不看这些也无所谓吧。」  
「呃…据上一任老板的意思，似乎连续亏损三个月您就必须退……」Jeff没说完，但谁都能理解其中的意思。

「噢。」Rex点了点头，随即将资料往上扔「比起这个，我更想先去看看这十年世界发生了什么变化。」  
John无奈的捡起散落一地的文件，并快步的赶上Rex离开的脚步。

——————

「Jackie Chan，你为什么跟着我。」Rex大步的走着。  
「根据合约我必须就近保护你的安全。」Jeff决定无视Rex的种族歧视玩笑。  
「什么？所以你是我的保镖？这真不错，比起凡人我更想要会功夫的人当我的保镖。」  
「事实上，」Jeff的脸颊抽动了一下「十年前我也是您的保镖。」

Rex终于停下了脚步，诧异的望向身后的Jeff。

「真的？」  
「真的，而且那时候我已经当了您三年的保镖了。」  
「噢，你跟了我三年我进去了十年，忘了你听上去也挺公平的…等等，那我怎么就关进去了？混帐东西，你被开除了，反正你也不会功夫这些年估计也没去学，要你何用。」

『这不明显还记得我吗…』  
Jeff无奈的继续跟着Rex，甚至跟上了Rex的车子。

「你干嘛不走？」  
「根据合约，在您找到替代我的保镖之前我都不能卸任。」Jeff系上了安全带。  
「因为我是Omega吗？所以我需要有人看着我以免我发情的时候无药可用？」Rex的语调蒙上了一层悲伤的颜色「老头子之前也是说我是Omega所以不能继承家业的，瞧瞧他的下场。真可惜我下手不够狠，让他多活了十年。」

Jeff手足无措的看着突然哭起来的青年，在青年出狱的一个月前，前任老板因病去世。虽然现任老板嘴毒看上去还不太可靠，可是Jeff知道，他一直是那个嘴硬心软的小少爷。

「Hanson先生…」  
「走开啦眯眯眼！」

……更正，他一直是那个嘴臭心黑的种族歧视混帐。

——————

摆脱了Jeff之后Rex直接到名牌店里换了一身衣服，开着红色的跑车往以前常去的夜店驶去。

五光十色的世界一直是他最喜欢也最享受的，他满满的步下台阶，从一个个陌生的面孔中找寻自己恢复自由后的第一炮。  
这样的猎物方式比起之前自然是麻烦了不少，要知道之前他只要一出现，多得是抱他大腿的人，现在却没有一个人认出他。

『没关系，我有的是时间。』

他没有包下包厢，而是坐在吧台一边饮酒一边寻找着猎物。

舞池中一位女性与他四目相对，她腰的黑色卷发被竖起，古铜色的腰肢披露在白色的长袖短版上衣与短裙之间。艳俗，却不让人讨厌。

「一个人？」瞧吧，Rex身边从来不缺送上嘴的猎物。  
「我在等人。」Rex给这位女性点酒的同时，上下打量了她。  
「噢？谁这么幸运？」  
「妳。」

Rex朝她眨了眼睛，女性忍不住的掩嘴轻笑。

『目测三十岁，跟我现在的年龄倒挺搭。胸至少有D，就是不知道揉上去手感怎么样。信息素……嗯…蜜桃味的Omega。』

「你在闻什么？」女性靠了过来，两人的距离一下拉进了不少。  
「闻你是不是跟我一样的甜。」

 

若Rex多留点心，就会发现他的饮料被下了什么东西。

 

——————

女性往包里装尽量多的东西，忍不住的发出笑声，光是Rex腕上的表已经足够她挥霍好一段时间了。

她走出厕所隔间，到镜子前为擦花的口红补妆，不知为何的感觉到了一阵寒意。她猛的挺直腰板，回头却什么都没有。她特意的回去看了一眼昏死过去的Rex，再把往后每一间隔间的门推开。

到最后一扇门的时候，她的心脏止不住的狂跳，深怕自己看见什么不该看的。

 

她鼓起勇气，用力的一推。

 

没人。

 

她松了一口气，方才铁青的脸出现释然的笑。

「果然是心理作用。」

就像是说给自己听的一般，她说完后就潇洒的走出了厕所，踩着高跟鞋回到五光十色的世界。急着回家分羹的她没有发现……身后走廊的尽头，有一双眼睛正盯着她。

——————

「……生…Hanson先生！」  
「呜哇！！？」

Rex大叫出声，惊醒后占满了自己的视线的人是那个多余的保镖。

「…什么嘛，是Jeff啊…」他撅嘴，闭上眼，又一次抱紧马桶「…咦？我的美人呢？」  
「老板……」Jeff扶额。

「发生这样的事情我真的深感抱歉。」一个男人毕恭毕敬的向前，胸牌说明了他店经理的职位「我们已经报警处理了。」

「啊？为什么？」Rex终于被Jeff拉了起来。  
「Hanson先生，您被打劫了。」  
「啊？」Rex摸了摸裤子的口袋，啥都没有。  
「还有您的表跟项链，但是钱包里的证件和卡都还在。」  
「……」Rex摸了摸自己光滑的脖子，沉默了两秒「算了，反正再买就有了。现在几点了？」  
「凌晨三点。」  
「啊？才这么早？嘶…我头好痛。」  
「话说您刚才叫对我的名字了。」  
「啥？你放屁，我才没有记得你。你这个…等我一下，我想一个亚洲明星的名字。」  
「还真是谢谢你这么费心啊，Brad Pit。」  
「哦？你终于肯反击了？真有意思。」此刻看上去有些狼藉的Rex扬起嘴角。

——————

《年轻女子在知名夜店失踪，疑似被绑架》

「嗯？」Rex好奇的点进的网页，他一般不会关注这种社会新闻，他更喜欢财经。

但是他认出了那张被模糊化的店招牌照片，那肯定是Sesso e amore，他前天去的那一家夜店。

新闻内容不长，无非就是说最后现场的情况。地上的血迹，遗落在地上的高跟鞋…等等。

Rex往屏幕伸脖子。

「我认得这鞋子…」

昨天那个打劫他的女人也是穿着这个。

『叩叩叩叩叩』  
敲门声让专注的他肩膀一震，他翻了个白眼示意对方进来，一位面容姣好的女性出现在门后。

「Hanson先生，DayTV的负责人此刻正在线上候着，他希望可以和您直接交涉关于播放广告的费用。」  
「谁？」他提高了声量。  
「呃…DayTV的Flora Miller。」  
「不，」Rex摇了摇头「你是谁？」  
「…我是你的秘书啊，我、我每一天都坐在那里。」她失措的指了指门口的方向。  
「哦，不要那么介意，毕竟你们Beta闻上去都一样…嘿，这个不错。你，去帮我叫Jeff过来，我想了几个Beta玩笑刚好可以用在他身上。」Rex摆了摆手。  
「老板，DayTV…」Flora下意识的往前迈了一步，未说出口的话被Rex举起的手指打断。

他没有出声，只是微笑的做出了

「去。」

的口型。

——————

某处的地下室，瑟瑟发抖的女人的发丝因为过于低的温度结了霜。她很想蜷缩成一团，以对抗这刺骨的温度。

但是她做不到，因为她的手被铁链禁锢已经失去直觉，悬空的脚不断的颤抖着。

那个恐怖的面具第无数次的凑近她，用力的嗅着。

「不是这个味道…你的味道应该更……为什么不见了？」

面具后的人，眼里出现一丝苦涩。

「妈咪？」


	2. Chapter 2

Rex出神的盯着电脑屏幕，上面的新闻页面显示的是这半个月的第三件女性失踪案件。虽然这一次没有任何的照片，但是Rex就是知道这是他前天共度良宵的那位Omega。

Rex感觉脊椎一阵发凉，双手抚上自己的手臂。不知是臆想还是记忆的画面一幕幕的闪过，或许他真的拿起了刀子捅去，又或者真的拿起了石块砸去。他脑子乱成一团，看着办公室内明明品味极好却让人心烦的装饰一刻都不想多待，拿起了外套就往外走。

「老板。」

经过秘书办公桌的时候Flora叫住了他。

「干嘛？」Rex没好气的问。  
「您让我找的资料我都整理好了。」Flora站起来，递给他一份不算厚的资料「这些都是美国最顶尖的心理医生，他们成功治疗过的病历我也有记录在里头了。」

Rex翻开第一页，易读的排版跟用荧光标注的成功案例让人可最有效率的获得情报。

「早上就叫你弄了你竟然到现在才好，搞什么鬼。」

Flora努力的让自己的脸上保持笑容，虽然她的眼神明显的透露出她对上司的不耐烦和诅咒。

「老板，我能问你一件事吗？」  
「说。」  
「今天我能早点下班吗？今天是我女朋友的生日。」

Rex的视线终于肯放在她的脸上。

「你女朋友生日？」双眼中的惊讶显得拥有这对蓝宝石般的眼睛的人特别诚恳和纯真。  
「是的。」Flora看见了一丝希望，她发自内心的笑了。  
「当然不可以。」

他丢下这句话就走掉了，留下Flora沮丧的身影。

——————

Rex并未阅读Flora整理出来的资料，只是把这些心血随意的扔去后座。他并不觉得自己心理出了什么问题，他想要这些资料只是…以防万一。

『或许我出现了第二个人格？可是我在狱中的时候没有这样的情况啊…』  
『万一真的是我做的？不，不可能的。Bert被我射杀是他活该，活该他对我见死不救。可那些女人…我没有杀了她们的理由。』  
『不，我才不会回去那该死的监狱。』  
『我什么都不记得，我究竟是睡着了还是被操控了？』  
『为什么我就这么肯定她们被杀了？』  
『不，这和我肯定没关系。』

车速越来越快，他回过神后发现自己到了一陌生的地方。  
这条小巷不算宽阔，只有三四层楼高的公寓矗立在两旁，十盏街灯有八盏是坏的，一些人站在路边谈笑风生，借助微弱的灯光Rex可以看见他们衣服上的亮片。

他将车子随意的停在路边，正打算拿出电话让Jeff来接他的时候一位男性用指节敲了敲他的窗户。

「想来点乐子吗？」

——————

『轰隆！』

一声巨响将专注玩着纸牌接龙耗时间的女性从屏幕中拉回现实。抬头就能看见的落地窗外下着磅礴大雨，不停闪烁的闪电让她看清几乎被吹弯的树。

Flora看了眼时间，距离下班时间还有十五分钟。她慢条斯理的收拾着，空调的寒风让她下意识的往桌下找她早晨因为好天气而忘带的外套。

「冷死了，我的车停在外面耶。」

她不耐烦的咋舌，这些天来第无数次思考换工作。而她在准备离开的时候，他看见了Rex忘在衣帽架上的外套。她做了三秒的心里斗争，还是选择了拿下来。

「……大不了被炒，反正我也不想干了。」她对着空气喃喃自语，接着把Rex的西装外套套在了身上。

——————

Rex被门外的争吵声吵醒，他艰难地在褪色的枕头套上睁开眼睛，昏暗的光线跟近在眼前的墙壁让他一时觉得自己回到了监狱。

「你醒了？」身后响起一把浑厚的男声「你睡了十四个小时。」他将杯子放在在破旧的单门冰箱上，将其填满「你得陪我损失，为了你的过于好的睡眠我推掉了三个Alpha。」

「唔…」他艰难地爬起来，任由被单从光滑的背上滑落，惺忪的眼睛有些不可思议的看着眼前还活生生的个体「我…睡着后没有起来过吗？」  
「嗯？你是指什么？」  
「我有没有梦游，或者做什么奇怪的事？」

长发的男人思考了一下「没有吧，你睡着之后就像只死猪。不止没动，连一点点鼾声都没有，虽然这点倒是挺奇怪的。」  
Rex睡迷糊的眼睛眨了眨，嘴角不可抑制的上扬。

「我就知道肯定和我没关系。」他大笑着往后仰，完全无视那位男性诧异的眼神。

「赶紧付钱不要碍着我做生意！」

——————

太阳都快下山了Rex才大摇大摆的走进公司，不料还没进办公室就看见了Flora的辞呈。

「…这是什么？」  
「我会付违约金的，请您批准。」

看着她红肿的双眼，就算一向来自我中心的Rex也展示出了关心。

「嘿，你怎么了？」  
「我必须今天就走。」Flora的声音开始颤抖「我必须立刻搬离这里…我、」她深吸一口气「昨天深夜有人袭击Emma。」  
「谁？」Rex皱眉。  
「我的女朋友。」她双手摩擦，仿佛这样就能减少害怕的情绪。

昨天是完美的一天，她在蛋糕店和Emma会和，虽然时间晚了一些可是两人还是度过了愉快的时光。蛋糕店的空调开得有些大，她害怕Emma着凉而把外套披在Emma的身上。在小小的庆祝后一起到了书店逛了一下，中间还因为两人身高不够拿不到书架上的书接受了一位男性帮助，之后她们还去看了场午夜的电影，看完后顺道去快餐店吃了宵夜，她还笑着说明天的裙子一定会穿不上。

可是深夜的时候房外传来碰撞声，她惊醒后看见奋力挣扎的女友和一个戴着恐怖的面具的人。

在她惊叫后那人就往屋外跑去，她拿出藏在衣柜里的枪追了上去，站在门口对着因为大雨而模糊的身影连开了几枪。

她不知道那个人有没有中弹，那雨太大了，就算她击中了，可作为线索的血迹也被冲刷得一干二净了。

——————

批了Flora的辞职后，Rex独自一个人在办公室内沉思了许久。

他昨夜真的哪儿都没去吗？

不对。

哪里出了问题。

他知道自己的睡相。

他的睡相极为具男子气概，还有Omega中最华丽的鼾声。

那些失踪的人都是女人，而他昨天找了男人。

这就是为什么那个人活得好好的。

 

Rex让Jeff把他重新带到昨夜逗留的地方，顺利的找到了那个Beta。

「抱歉，」那位男性又一次的收下的Rex的钱，而且比昨天的份还多「因为你开着豪车，所以我想获得多一点的报酬。事实上，我在这边租了两间房间，昨天你睡着后我就去了另外一间房了所以不知道你有没有离开过……你不会把钱要回去吧？」

知道了真相的Rex仿佛全身的力气被抽干，双腿失去了力量的跪坐在地上，强烈的耳鸣将他与这个世界彻底隔绝。

因为男性不符合条件，所以他找了常在身边的Flora并阴差阳错的把她的女朋友当成了目标。

一定是这样的。

当Rex回过神，他已经在车上哭完一盒纸巾了。

「Hunson先生…」Jeff有些担心的看着像失了身般的Rex，想尝试安慰他。  
「不要吵！…呜…」  
「老板，其实现在的社会不会歧视单亲Omega了，若是被标记的话我们还可以去医院…」  
「你才他妈被标记！不想被我歧视就乖乖开车！打乒乓输给我你对得起你的出生地吗！？」  
「……我的出生地是乔治亚州……」  
「韩国也有乔治亚州？」  
「……」Jeff Sanada决定闭嘴。

已经过了悲伤情绪还少了人斗嘴而感到无趣的Rex想起了被自己扔在后座的资料，而那叠资料一直都在他的右手边。

他开始认真的看上面的资料，希望有一个医生能帮助他。他一页一页的翻阅着，Flora还在上面贴心的标注了他们的属性和放了他们的照片，以Beta来说这真的很细心了，毕竟他也不想跟基本没脑子的Alpha吐露心声，更不想和长相平庸的Beta或Omega吐露心声。现在他已经开始惋惜失去Flora这位得力的……不，这位好使的秘书。

在抵达公司的时候，他刚好看见了一张俊俏的面孔。

 

Oliver Thredson。  
属性：Alpha

——————

沾血的纱布落在干净的桌子上，橡胶手套的摩擦的声音在过于安静的空间中回荡。镊子的前端小心翼翼的夹出伤口的内层敷料，不出意料的在换药的过程中伤口又开始出血。

盯着伤口的眼睛显现出不耐烦，除了对痊愈速度感到烦躁，也对自己的失控感到了烦躁。

他应该忍耐的，十年前他让Kit Walker当了他的替罪羔羊后他就该停止这一切的。  
就算是再煎熬，再渴望皮肤完美的温度完美的触感他都忍下来了。

可究竟是为什么，他只要一闻到那股神秘的气味，他就会忍不住的去接近，去渴求。他想好好的感受她们，可是她们全都拒绝了他。

该死。

他还为此误将Beta当成目标，还被子弹擦过手臂。

他脱下手套的指尖触摸着灯罩令人安心的触感，仿佛这样就能获得慰藉。他将整个手掌覆盖在上头，温柔的抚摸。

 

「我一定会找到你的。」


End file.
